


march madness

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble, Knife Play, Like mentions of it but it isn't written in, M/M, Underage Relationship, Underage Sex, Vague Aftercare, light blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: unbetaed





	march madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everythingnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingnow/gifts).



> unbetaed

               Pale skin expands on beneath Billy’s hands. It splits like candy bar wrapper. It’s not chocolate that got hot in the summer sun that spills out. It’s nearly too-cool blood that spreads across the skin, like it’s paint on thick paper, so Billy uses his fingers to paint like a bored three-year-old armed with watercolors and mommy’s permission. Where it isn’t dirty, it’s splotched, with what’s still under the skin churning around. Bruises to blushes, from apple cheeks to calves, like a different kind of dress.

A knife instead of a finger, Billy points at Will’s left nipple and traces the areola. “Are you going to apologize?” He asks.

His voice is stretched out raw, the kind where it’s gone low and a little raspy from overuse. He’s screamed a lot these past two days. Pep rallies and playoffs and after-playoff parties, excuses for teenagers to indulge more than they already are. He isn’t going to let the fatigue in his body trying to takeover stop him from enjoying, though.

Something like this is so rare.

Will’s head twitches. “I’m,” He swallows spit, like he doesn’t have drool down the side of his face. “I’m sorry, daddy.”

“That’s right.” Billy drags the tip of the knife to right outside of Will’s belly button where the top curve of a capital ‘B’ is bubbling with hard-to-see red dots. “Tell me why I’m doing this.”

Tears well, but they don’t spill. “I didn’t listen to daddy.” Will whispers.

Billy nods. “Good boy.” He says. “Tell daddy what you did?”

Tears spill. When he talks again, Will’s voice cracks mid-sentence. “I didn’t, I didn’t wait for you, like I said I was. I didn’t wait and, I went with Mike.” He talks and every mouth of his mouth generates more spit, Billy can see it thickening with mucus and becoming sticky. Will’s heart is probably battering as close as it can be to a hummingbird’s speed. Billy pushes the tip of the knife into the skin and Will begins to sob, body shaking and shuddering with those body-racking gasps and painful-sounding heaves.

The tip of Billy’s dick wets with precum.

Billy recklessly tosses the side off to the side, letting his body fall forward. He catches himself with his hand and keeps himself above Will, though now his dick rubs against the lines across Will’s stomach. Hopefully uncomfortably, for Will.

“Are you going to apologize?” Billy asks.

Will nods. “I’m sorry.” He cries. “Please, daddy, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He repeats, fat tears like heavy raindrops that would smack on the roof of a car fall from the corners of Will’s eyes. Delightfully symmetrical. Prettily perfect.

Billy presses underneath Will’s right eye. “I accept your apology.” He says.

His hand wraps around Will’s hip and directs him into lifting his leg. Billy’s hand slides, now pushing Will’s leg up the rest of the way until he has it thrown over his shoulder. He spits into his other hand and smears it around his dick. He maneuvers himself just barely, until he can press his dick against Will’s asshole.

“Please,” Will begs. Still sobbing.

It’s a good thing he’s pretty when he cries. Otherwise, Billy would get annoyed.

Billy pushes his dick inside without much ado. Will opens, well-used as he is. The slut probably fingered himself earlier, anticipating Billy’s fat dick to force Will’s ass wide.

“Mine,” Billy mutters. Body tight as he drags himself out, half-in already, and slams back inside. Barely even fucking, but already ready to go. He never wastes time. “Not, not fucking Mike Wheeler’s, not fucking anyone’s but mine.” He pulls and snaps, again, punctuating the move with a hissing claim that falls out of his mouth too often. Or maybe, not often enough.

Whatever. Billy isn’t going to wax poetic when he’s just trying to fuck.

It’s quick, and hard. Skin smacks against skin, Billy’s hand curling tight around the outer side of Will’s thigh. And his other hand, slides up and drags nails against Will’s sternum.

Will’s babbling out pleases, begging to go or to stop; Billy can’t tell.

From Will’s sternum, Billy’s palm presses against Will’s brilliantly splotchy skin even as it reaches the younger boy’s neck. Will flinches from the touch, but his chin still lifts to open his neck for a wider, sterner grip.

He’s trained Will, very well in fact.

The inside of Will’s ass is a wet, hot heaven around Billy’s dick, and Will’s neck is sweat-damp and blood-warm underneath Billy’s hand. He squeezes, too tight, and feels Will’s entire body draw into itself and jerk up. Trying to follow the twist of the grip, as though possible to relieve the pressure Billy’s applying by doing so.

Will’s face colors an even deeper shade and Billy doesn’t let go, not even when he himself feels himself breathing quicker and a little heavier.

It feels like his cock is smashed crooked inside of Will. The blood on his hands is smearing everywhere. Will’s eyes are rolling up inside of his head, mouth wide open and eyes half-closed.

Billy doesn’t last long.

He sinks inside and spills, warm, still fucks in-out shallowly. Feels his semen squelch with old lube, and hears it, too.

Will slurs out something, it's probably just another "Please", which Billy responds. He wraps his hand loosely around Will's dick. Two glides over it with Billy's fist and Will's spilling, too, not as wet but just as warm over Billy's fingers.

Billy smears Will's come over the boy's stomach, over the drying, and dried, blood and Billy's name that's written lopsidedly. 

"Want McDonald's?" Billy asks, still coming down from his high and watching Will zone out post-his. He shrugs and decides, yeah, he'll just order some pizza. Will needs the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my fav, who is sick, and deserves a little something for putting up with me


End file.
